void
by Awsomeangel
Summary: miku's life was destroyed when a fire burned away her current life. Five years later, she accidentally made a contract with an annoying demon! the demon luki is powerful, mysterious, and would do anything, as long as he gets her soul. but when ever they start to form even the smallest of bonds, he always immediately pulls away. its impossible for a demon to love a human, after all.


**I'm back with a new story! I know i should update, but whateveh!**

**rin and len : awsomeangel does not own vocaloid! plese enjoy!  
**

Luki strolled through the forest smirking. This was _his _time of day; or rather night. Glancing up at the pale, full moon, he sighed as he felt his black wings explode from his shoulder blades. Dark feathers swirled around him as he lifted of the forest floor, swirling into the darkness.

Miku gasped as she felt her arm hit the back of her bed. Wincing, the eleven year old grabbed a piece of paper from her dresser and pressed it on her arm to stop the flow of blood. "MIKUO!" She screamed. The said older brother ran up the stairs, concerned.

He stopped short when he saw her bleeding arm and his eyes widened. Miku looked up. "I hit my arms on the table." She explained. Her brother licked his lips nervously and nodded. "I'll get a band-aid." He said quickly before he ran downstairs.

When he was safely downstairs, mikuo grabbed a cup of water and drank it in one gulp. He thought of his younger by two years little sister upstairs and felt his eyes glow red for a second. Mikuo gritted his teeth and slammed the cup down on the table. He headed over the counter and reached up to get a band-aid from the shelf. "Don't think of her!" his mind hissed at him. Remember last time! Mikuo took the band-aid and headed up the stairs, trying not to think of miku, or rather of miku's blood...

When he reached the top, he heard screaming. He rushed to his sister's room to see flames. Their parent's room was on fire. He heard his mom shout for help and he was there in an instant. "Mom!" He pushed through the burning wood, not caring about the burns on his hands, to see his mother staring at him in horror. "Mikuo, run!" She screamed. Mikuo turned around to see a giant piece of flaming wood crashing down on him…

Five years later

Miku was walking through the streets when she heard a sound. It was soft and subtle, but it made her shiver. It almost made her wish she hadn't turned down yuma's offer, though she barely knew him. She didn't have any friends, and she had no idea why someone so popular was taking an interest in her.

The little tealette was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft footsteps until she was roughly pushed down. Miku narrowed her teal eyes and pretended to go limp. She heard her mysterious attacker chuckle and smiled to herself.

"Hey!" The persons voice was rough. "What do ya' think your smilin' about?" Suddenly, she nailed her attacker with a blow to the head. "Wha-" the person was cut of by a kick and with deadly precision, she finished him of by throwing him into the wall. After she had made sure the guy was unconscious, she stood up smiling a satisfied smile.

Her brother had taught her how to protect herself like this. She practiced all the time and she was glad it had paid off.

"Interesting." Miku whipped around to see a pink haired boy slinking into the shadows. And was that… wings? "Wait!" She called. The pink haired stranger turned around, an amused smile on his face.

"What do you want, little miss?" She growled at him. "My name is not little miss!" Then, She shook her head. This was not why she came to this part of town. "Can you show me to the fantasia?" She asked. "I heard there is a fairy who can grant wishes."

The boy smiled. 'What wish do you have?" Miku opened her mouth to tell him to piss of but a stream of words poured through her lips. "My parents, my brother, my family and my friends were killed in several fires that someone set up five years ago and I want to know who it is so I can make them experience what I have experienced."

Miku gasped and covered her lips but the boy just smiled. "The fairy is a fake." He said dismissively. Then, his blue eyes gleamed red. "But I can make you a much better offer." He purred. "In exchange for your…soul."

**what do you think? please review! \(^w^)/**


End file.
